User blog:Aquamarinesandopals/things eahs school timetable never touched on that i wished it did
Exactly what the title says. Ever After High obviously had a lot more going on plot wise than being a generic school story (which was more Monster High's field) but here are certain plot points a lot of school stories have that I really wished we could have seen in Ever After High. A lot of these are based on said plot points and a lot of these are based on things my school calendar contained. edit: why was there no prom mattel wtf. i kno we had thronecoming but like. no prom? no end of year formal? why do you hate logic. Talent Show If I remember correctly Meeshell's introduction episode had some kinda talent show in it? And I swear we see Raven performing guitar at some point for what I can only assume was a talent contest, but IDK. I wish it was explored more? It'd have been fun to see all the students get buzzed about it and it'd be fun discussing what to do and how to do it. We didn't have a talent show at my school per se BUT every year there was a lip sync and a house karaoke. My school was smallish and the entire senior year would divide into groups (2 per House) and would goof around on stage for about 5 minutes for each event. Of course it was a contest but primarily it was a way for the seniors to have one last bought of fun and to put on a show for the younger years. Literally, the opener the Collyhill Mixed group decided on was a guy walking on stage with tinsel wrapped around his head only to begin screaming (LITERALLY screaming) the Lion King opening song. Watch it here, if you don't believe me. It was the funniest thing EVER and I'd have loved to see EAH do something like it. Just let the kids be kids and goof around y'know? Club Fair Having been to a private school I can assure you that they're oddly obsessed with getting all their students in clubs. Officially, we had to be in 2 (and unofficially, I was in 0). This meant that one of the first big back to school events was the School Club Fair. All the clubs set up stalls in the assembly hall and tried to convince you to sign up. Largely this involved bribing you with sweets (or pretzels, if you were the German Club). I really wish wed have seen this! I can 100% imagine some kind of comedy shot where the Chess Club (run by Alistair and attended by Alistair alone) isn't so much a stall so much as Alistair sat playing chess in the background, on his own. I think it'd have been a super fun dynamic to see Apple and Raven in, considering their very different opinions on getting involved in school, and it'd have been lovely to see all the clubs the rest of the cast was involved in, as these are mentioned in word in books and diaries. I think i'd have just love to seen more from Orientation in general. Although not a big thing here (as secondary school sports teams aren't that big a deal), try outs also would have been fun to see. I wanna know what on earth Hopper is doing on the Bookball team. I wanna know silly little things about the school, like what the cheer uniforms look like and what the team mascot is! I get why we don't see it. The story starts when the conflict starts and taking time out to show all this stuff when it has nothing to do with the conflict would have been bad writing but you can't stop me dreaming. School Photo Day Idk this as a plot line always makes me chuckle. Monster High captured the spirit of picture day feeling like a HUGE deal but it not being one at all. The disasters that come from that always make for some amusing comedy. I think in a school which is filled with so many beautiful maidens and charming princes the importance of looking good in your photo would only be heightened and I just think it would have led to some funny comedy. I can see Hopper freaking out and turning into a frog mid photo and I can see Daring blinding the camera. I can see Kitty disappearing so she just... isn't in hers but then, when everyone starts comparing photos, commenting rather decidedly that she likes how she looks in hers (even though shes invisible). Plus we could have gotten a line out of it, a la Monster High! Some EAH fashion but on the more casual side would have made for an awesome doll line and this'd have been a great chance. School Trip Obviously, I know it's cheaper to keep characters in the same environment and I know we do technically ''journey with the students to the Legacy Orchard, but once again, I just think so much more could have been done. There could have been 3 or so slightly longer episodes (a la True Hearts Day) just dedicated to all the characters and their groups getting into antics on some kind of trip to a museum or castle or something. I think the story potential there is high and I think, once again, it'd be very funny. School Show I mean, c'mon. Daring is an unholy jock/theatre kid combination and we all know it. You can't convince me he wouldn't love to be on stage and acting his heart out and getting all the attention. We could see Humphrey dong tech work back stage with Dexter, it'd be grand. Perhaps Duchess wants the lead female role and doesn't get it so teams up with Faybelle to sabotage the show or something. I think the gag of the show they put on being a retelling of a story with a destiny but the person destined to have that role IRL not landing any of the parts (or getting a minor one) would be funny. I ended up using this idea for Damon (who in his first year is barred from taking part in the Wizard of Oz production) because I really wish canon had done it. Culture / Heritage Day I don't know if this is a thing in any school anywhere BUT the reason I wish EAH did this is because fairytales are fundamentally cultural. Ever After High and its approach to classic European stories are super Americanised which I can't say I'm a fan of. I know why they did it but idk. Let me be a bitter Scot who didn't get Alistair with any sort of UK accent. I don't know if you could really do an episode out of this without it being horrifically off topic for EAH but I really would have loved a doll line featuring the characters in traditional/national wear from their countries. Monster High did something similar and the dolls of the world line is huge in Barbie and things like American Girl, so I just wish Mattel's one show that was so tied to culture didn't have it removed completely. School Dances And I don't mean like... the teaching staff puts on some music and you all awkwardly dance. Nah, son. Ceilidh dancing is a thing here in Scotland and it basically involves everyone getting together and doing traditional dances. You ''had to learn how to ceilidh dance in school. You did this in gym class but, because you were being taught to dance for the purpose of... going to a school dance, the gender segregated gym classes had to come together and all the girls and boys who usually avoided each other like the plague had to awkwardly hold hands and take each other by the waist and yadda yadda once a week for a few months. Very awkward when youre 12-18 years old. People would pretend to be ill or conveniently not attend school when social dancing was on the schedule because no one wanted to do it and the usual "i forgot my gym kit" didn't work, as you can dance in your school uniform. It was a mess. I remember the tension in the room when the teacher told the guys (who were sat on one side) and girls (who were sat at the other) to find partners and NO ONE moved. We all just stood awkwardly still and waited for the ground to swallow us up (fun fact, one guy asked me to dance and I said no, because I hated him, and then a teacher told me off). Obviously EAH wouldn't had had a ceilidh, but the same structure could apply with a more fitting ball of some kind. I know learning to Waltz from prom is something that happens in some other European countries. It'd be charmng to see pairs having to awkwardly learn to ballroom dance together in gym class, seeing ppl getting antsy about partners, seeing people feeling awkward as the teacher calls them up as an example (or worse, being asked to dance with the teacher as an example!)... and then obvious stuff like seeing all the lovely suits and dresses at the final event. Idk. I think that'd be fun. It was a Christmas affair here, usually, so it could have made for a nice holiday special episode/arc. Category:Blog posts